The use of breath control compositions such as breath mints, mouthwashes, chewing gums, etc. is widespread in most of the developed countries of the world. Another form which has been used are microcapsules containing a flavorant or other breath protection agent. These executions have acceptance due not only to their usefulness away from a place to expectorate mouthwashes but also due to the fact that they can be swallowed when the user does not need any more of the actives or doesn't want it in the mouth any longer.
Although microcapsules have been used, there are problems associated with their manufacture. Often times the wall of the microcapsule may develop imperfections and lose the contents prematurely. Additionally, it may not be possible to easily incorporate breath control actives into the core.
The present inventors have found that by incorporating the breath control actives into the shell of the microcapsule, problems associated with solubility of the actives in core diluents can be avoided.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved microcapsules.
It is another object of the present invention to provide microcapsules which provide improved breath control.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide improved methods of providing breath control.
These and other objects will become more apparent from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight unless otherwise specified. Additionally, all measurements are made at 25.degree. C. unless otherwise specified.